


A Family Business Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hunting, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1996, John Winchester is hunting a creature who mauled a man to death. John's top suspect is the man's teenaged daughter, sole witness to the tragedy, but Sam and Dean aren't so sure. And in 2007, Sam and Dean are looking into a rash of missing persons and trying not to think about Dean's deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Business Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35697) by [liptonrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm). 



> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Two hours, five minutes  
115 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905277.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905278.zip)

Playlist:  
From Western Woods to Beaversdam - Harry Gregson-Williams  
Feed the Trees - Belly  
Fake Plastic Trees (Acoustic) - Radiohead  
The Hidden Terror - Christopher Lennertz  
Lothlorien - Howard Shore & Philippa Boyens  
Not the Lake - Christopher Lennertz  
A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree - Oren Lavie  
It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock n Roll) - AC/DC


End file.
